


生日快樂，許個願望吧？Happy birthday,make a wish?

by Falte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falte/pseuds/Falte
Summary: 漢克的生日賀文！大家都來幫全底特律最可愛的副隊長慶生吧！





	生日快樂，許個願望吧？Happy birthday,make a wish?

　　漢克．安德森距上一場離屬於自己的慶生活動已經有二十年了。

　　當年那場他到現在還沒忘記當年那場瘋狂慶生趴踢，是在33歲生日的前一天與道格和佩卓三人組一起從街頭酒吧開喝到巷尾的便利商店正式掛點，而且隔天本來預定休假的生日當天還因為人力不足臨時被銷假，讓他只能一邊抱著活像是小時候校外教學時在社區歷史博物館看過的汽車拼裝產線似的叮咚作響宿醉到痛的快要爆炸的頭，一邊聽著前來報案的市民不停地抱怨公部門效率。

　　也是那次經驗，雖然很難心服口服的承認這一點，但自己果然已經過了那個可以狂歡一夜的年齡了。

　　而且，畢竟生日這種東西，一旦過了一定的年紀能不過就不過是最方便的，到他現在這個年紀說要過生日就只是再給自己找麻煩，想不想過生日交界點就是生日那天意義從「喔耶！世界是以我為中心運轉的！」轉變為「又是個和其他三百六十五天沒什麼差別的狗屎罷了。」的時候，恭喜你，你已經成為一個頂天立地的成年人了，只不過厭世傾向多了一些。

　　而到了到現在自己身處的層級，生日又變成種類似個人年度為人績效考核的存在，考驗著今年一年所作所為是不是讓人的好感度上升下降，還是維持在平淡如水不進不退，雖然這幾年的考核結果可能是「挖靠這廢物！離他遠點比較保險！」就是了。

　　總結來講就是：謝了，老子這輩子不需要再來個什麼生日派對了，我樂得輕鬆。

　　如果可以，最好連生日那天都跳過。

　　看著時針通過了數字12，仰頭喝下最後一口睡前威士忌喃喃的對自己說了聲生日快樂就當對自己今年的生日交差了，站起身準備乖乖滾上床睡覺去，一陣稍微暈眩感外加腳步虛浮差點踩著躺在桌下早已昏昏欲睡但依然盡責的陪伴突然變回獨居老人的大型犬。

　　沒辦法，自從家裡多了一個老是碎碎念自己熱量超標酒精攝取過度的老媽型仿生人後，已經許久沒一次喝下這麼大量的烈酒，要不是今天下班時突然收到緊急通知丟下一句「抱歉漢克，耶律哥那邊有急事我先走了，晚點見！」就上了計程車消失得不見人影，這麼完美的機會可是好久沒逮到了。生日耶，讓我喝個酒自己慶祝一下不為過吧？

　　不過想好的藉口遲遲沒派上用場，這可是自從同居後第一次分開這麼久，這麼晚了這個死仿生人居然連通電話也不通知一聲，就這樣把生日前夕的自己拋棄在家裡......不，才不是想念他咧操！畢竟街頭上還是有些群聚的小混蛋會專找落單仿生人麻煩的啊，我是擔心，對，沒錯，是擔心，想想剛開始搭檔時的那個隨便一個居家型都可以撂倒的最新機型的警用仿生人，萬一被圍攻的話絕對逃不了的。

　　腦中浮現被包圍後不得已近身肉搏戰之後倒地不起的康納，差點急得要按照標準流程應該是報警通報家有走失仿生人，但回過神來才想起，但要是我報警了電話還會接通到自己辦公室，這是給自己找麻煩增加工作量嗎？

　　算了，就在等一會吧？拿出一條毛毯後移動到客廳舒適的沙發上，畢竟入秋後的天氣慢慢的轉涼了，躺在沙發上用毛毯將自己裹的密密實實，一邊用力眨眼想將睡意趕出腦袋，一邊注意聽著外面是不是有車輛靠近的聲音，隨時準備在第一時間要從沙發上彈起來將進門的彷生人狠狠訓話一頓。

　　狠狠的打了一個大哈欠，應該再等等就回來了吧……就在等一下，一下就好......

　　小小的瞇眼休息一下應該不會睡著的……

　　但下次睜開眼是被沒準時放飯已經肚子餓的相撲舔的滿臉濕漉漉的嚇醒，看了窗外還不明亮的天色，從沙發上齜牙咧嘴的站起身，喔天啊，早知道就躺在床上等了。

　　好啊！這個仿生人學壞了徹夜不歸啊！等我到他我還不把他……SHIT，這應該是天下家有青少年的父母的煩惱吧？

　　認命爬起身坐了一下伸展一邊打呵欠一邊先給相撲餵了飼料，平時相撲的早餐都是康納在處理，更早以前相撲還會自己去咬未開封的飼料袋餵食自己，看來這個家裡被寵壞的不只一個啊。

　　算了，早點起床也好，之前幾年可是把一輩子的遲到額度用完了，再說早點進去辦公室堵人也好，就算整晚沒回家也應該不至於翹班吧？

　　進到浴室稍微洗臉，看著鏡中的自己自言自語了聲：「54歲啦，帥哥，你看起來真糟。」

　　摸摸自己看起來糟透的臉，眼下的黑眼圈和不停跳動的太陽穴都提醒自己昨天酗酒過頭。從櫃子裡找出頭痛藥配著昨天瓶子裡剩下的最後一口酒。好了，腦袋裡被念到似乎安裝了新的健康作業系統（聲音由RK800專業提供）稍微安靜一點，不要和我說什麼用藥基本規矩，頭痛就是要快速治療好的，多痛一秒都不要。

　　從衣櫃裡隨意抽出一件襯衫換上，提早上班去。

　　______

　　停好車走進底特律警署，本來還專注在自己手上順路買的三明治和咖啡，有點手忙腳亂的和路過的櫃台櫃檯仿生人道早安，一過安檢門看到自己的辦公桌就嚇得讓嘴裡的三明治手裡的咖啡接受地心引力的召喚掉到地上，那個驚嚇指數可是差點讓自己最近被嚴格控制的血壓爆表。

　　「這他媽的是怎麼回事？！」

　　座位上被各種生日彩旗和彩帶佔滿，一旁還飄著不只一個寫著「生日快樂」、「今天是個值得慶祝的一天」各式各樣繽紛色彩的氣球，整個座位色彩繽紛的就是像是打翻了調色盤一樣，明亮又刺眼。

　　拿著咖啡進來的蓋文則是笑到前仰後倒，被一旁不知幾時出現的RK900注意到副隊長的臉色越來越不妙，一個正拳就將對方放倒，嘴裡唸著「李德警官，今天的進度有可能落後，我建議我們提早出勤。」強行將自己的人類搭檔帶離現場。

　　「生日快樂！副隊長！」康納頭上戴著一頂傻不拉機的生日帽、捧著一個蛋糕出現，臉上大大的笑容比一旁的螢光氣球讓漢克更覺得刺眼。

　　「所以你昨天收到耶律哥的緊急請求就是要在我生日當天把我嚇出心臟病早日歸天嗎？」被這樣大陣仗嚇得有點腿軟，把纏繞自己椅子上的彩帶撥開才有位子坐下，從來沒有在生日這一天那麼明顯地感覺到自己又老了一歲，決定了第一個生日願望是想立刻消失在辦公室裡。

　　「如果事先通知的話驚喜就無法稱為驚喜了，驚喜生日慶祝會就是要無法預期才能達到最佳效果不是嗎？可惜這次時間不足不然我可以做的更盛大，」歪著頭的說了一串文字遊戲的彷生人，渾然不覺得自己的同居人臉色越來越紅，依然滔滔不絕的解釋著。「我很喜歡你上次幫我做的慶生活動，讓那我覺得開心。這一次我秘密策劃了你的慶生活動時查了許多關於人類過生日時的習俗，學到多一點熟悉的朋友和同事可以讓慶祝更盛大和快樂，馬庫斯也建議我可以做一點佈置，所以我昨晚才緊急前去耶律哥從他拿了一些我從網路上買的慶生派對道具，還喜歡我的佈置嗎？」

　　「好了，那現在慶祝到了，可以把這些亮晶晶的彩帶收拾收拾了吧？太招搖了。等等傑佛瑞看到又要我寫反省報告。我先去喝杯熱的提提神再回來。」

　　隨便找了個理由逃離那雙水汪汪的狗狗眼逃往茶水間，況且剛買來的三明治和咖啡我可是獻祭給底特律警署的地板了，應該不會太不自然吧？天啊，這個小混蛋到底又是在哪裡看了那些亂七八糟的資料啊，難道那些資料沒有一條「直接詢問壽星是否想要個派對？」的建議嗎？氣得稍嫌用力地戳了戳咖啡機按鈕，在發現上一個喝咖啡的小雜種居然把最後的咖啡豆用完又不補充後低聲咒罵，操！備用的咖啡豆到哪裡去了？該不會都沒了吧？好吧我的第二個生日願望就決定是隨便誰都好，快給我一杯熱飲吧——

　　「漢克，我處理好彩帶了。我來幫你泡個茶配蛋糕吧？」

　　「喔，好吧，謝啦。」

　　轉過頭發現低著頭滿手被拆下的彩帶的康納出現在背後，只好尷尬的移動腳步到一旁的高腳椅坐好。而康納將滿手的彩帶丟進垃圾桶後，不知道從哪個櫃子裡變出茶葉和電熱水壺出來，默默的用燒熱水準備泡茶。

　　沉默的空氣像是針一樣的扎在心口和臉上，搞得整張臉燒的又刺又痛的，看著低著頭，一臉可憐兮兮的康納連頭都不敢抬起接觸自己的視線。彷生人會有淚液嗎？看著一臉委屈、好像做錯事被訓斥的小狗，漢克想著，這小子要是哭出來該如何是好啊？

　　「嘿，康納，聽我這邊一下。」忍不住了，漢克抓抓臉清了清喉嚨打破沉默，「我很感謝你有幫我慶祝的念頭，我真的很開心很喜歡，不過每個人對生日的需求都不同，有的人喜歡大家都來的慶祝派對，而我......覺得這樣有點不好意思，下次可以不要這麼大陣仗大驚喜嗎？」

　　「收到了，漢克，我記住了。」終於抬起來對上視線，剛才還一臉快掉下眼來的康納，一瞬間撥雲見日整張臉都亮了起來，只差沒長出耳朵和尾巴了。「所以說......我現在得到下次幫你慶生的許可了嗎！」穩穩將熱水沖進茶杯裡，將茶泡的香氣四溢。

　　「不要驚喜、不要太大的派對。」接過對方遞過來的熱茶，忍不住在一次的提醒了一下現在明顯興奮起來的人。天知道只有不到一個星期的時間都可以搞出這麼多的花招了康納，這下有一整年的時間可以規劃，搞不好連耶律哥那些傢伙都會牽連進來，那他可承受不起。

　　「對了，漢克，還有生日禮物......」康納有些扭扭捏捏的拉近了距離，LED也突然轉變成不停閃爍的黃燈。

　　「嗯？別跟我說你把重點忘了，你的慶生資料庫沒提醒你這點嗎？」大口吃著蛋糕配著香茶，笑著轉過頭看著現在幾乎將黏在手肘旁的康納。

　　康納低下頭，抬起漢克的下巴，深深的吻了下去，漢克嚇的差點將嘴裡的蛋糕連著對方的舌頭一起吞下肚子裡去。

　　「康納！這裡是工作場所！你在幹什麼！」終於被放開的漢克，整張臉燒得都快將杯子的茶都蒸發，忍不住對著現在臉上洋溢的幸福表情的康納罵了一聲。

　　「抱歉了，我真的忘了，先用這個吻代替今年的禮物吧？」舔著嘴角的沾到的蛋糕，額頭旁的變回藍色LED指示燈轉了一轉，「我在布置上一個不小心花了太多預算了。」

　　「FUCK！」臉紅得連頭髮快變成紅色的漢克，忍不住將臉埋進雙手裡。

　　好吧，這次的慶生這樣......也是很不錯了啦。吃下最後一點蛋糕的漢克．安德森，回到辦公桌開始一天的工作後心裡嘀咕著。

　　什麼？你說第三個願望？

　　噓，那是要保密的，留給他們一點隱私吧。

END.


End file.
